metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
M12: Last Stand
M12: Last Stand is the twelfth mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. The Federation Force is deployed to Bion in order to protect an important Galactic Federation research probe from being destroyed by a gigantic Rohkor Beetle. The probe is conducting archaeological research into the civilization that once inhabited Bion by creating a scan of their buried city. The Force must kill the Rohkor Beetle on a stretch of barren wasteland that is only decorated with cactus-like plants and a few crates to the side (some of which are partially buried), that can be destroyed for AUX ammo. There are also 3 caves to the sides of the area, blocked by debris which can be destroyed with Charge Shots. Each cave contains 2 MODs. The Beetle appears 400 meters away from the probe, and must be killed before it reaches the probe and destroys it, resulting in a Game Over. A mounted Cannon exists in front of the Pod, which can be used to kill the beast, although it has a long cooldown time between shots. After the Beetle's health bar is depleted, it will attempt to attack the Federation Force in a cutscene. However, Samus Aran intervenes at the last moment and strikes the Beetle down using her Gunship's Missiles. As this is a boss mission, there are no information terminals or MODs to be found. The bonus objective is to kill the creature at 200m or more. At the end of the mission, Miles reports that the probe was able to make a discovery. The buildings in the city of the ancient race were nowhere near as big as data about the race's size seemed to be, suggesting they artificially increased their size somehow with unknown technology. This is foreshadowing the amplification beam, similar technology created by the Space Pirates to dramatically increase the size of a brainwashed Samus Aran at the end of Federation Force. Mission briefing Pre-mission "In order to learn more about the ancient race that used to live on Bion, we've been conducting surveys of some recently discovered buried ruins. It appears that this particular area was once a vibrant settlement, but a volcanic eruption buried all traces of it. In order to create a complete scan of the buried city, we deployed an unmanned probe to the surface of the planet. However, we've recently detected a giant creature in the same area. It appears that this giant creature is heading straight toward our probe. If we don't act, it's possible that the giant creature will damage or destroy the probe. It contains valuable research in its computer logs, so we can't let that happen! Your mission is to deploy to the area and protect that probe with all you've got. Stop that creature! Don't underestimate how dangerous this enemy is! Good luck, Marine." Post-mission "Saved at the last second, Marine. I'm glad you're OK, but always remember not to let your guard down until you're safely home! Excellent job. Thanks to your hard work, we were able to complete the scan, and the data the unmanned probe collected has been very helpful. The settlement buried beneath the ground at this location was apparently made up of numerous buildings. However, they aren't anywhere near as big as we'd have thought. It's possible that this settlement was from a time before the ancient race was gigantic. The research team has found some evidence of manipulation in their biology... Maybe something about Bion's harsh environment required them to enhance their own size to gigantic levels. They must have created a device to cause the change. Then, the Space Pirates found this data, and from it they were able to successfully create their own device capable of amplifying their size. If this is true, then this means that the Space Pirates now have control of a terrifying piece of technology. This is as serious as things get, Marine." ru:M12: Ни шагу назад Category:Missions Category:Bion